L'erreur humaine
by Holmes11
Summary: Je tiens à confesser une expérience de ma vie ...
1. Chapter 1

_Préface_

Aujourd'hui je tiens à confesser une expérience de ma vie que je terre dans mon cœur depuis dix ans, jour pour jour. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de raconter les faits qui vont suivre. Rien que d'y penser je sens ma plume frémir lorsque qu'elle glisse sur le papier encore vierge de toutes les horreurs existantes sur cette sphère emplis d'êtres infâmes. Mais je dois exprimer cette nécrose qui me pourrit chaque jour le cœur. Le dire serait trop douloureux. Je tiens à tout coucher sur le papier qui me restera fidèle jusqu'au bout. Cette feuille absorbera toute cette ignominie mais aussi les moments les plus intimes de ma vie…

Nous serons désormais trois à conserver ce fardeau ignoble : cette âme blanche et mon très humble compagnon Sherlock Holmes qui depuis ce jour n'a jamais dédaigné sortir la moindre lettre à ce sujet.

Pour les générations suivantes (si l'espèce humaine persiste à vivre) qui trouverons ces écrits, libre à vous d'en faire ce que vous voulez. Je tiens juste à vous dire que l'être humain reste et restera la pire des créatures de l'univers dans cette société infâme où dominent l'argent et le pouvoir qu'il a lui-même créés.

John Watson, 13 Novembre 1958


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir! Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette très longue absence. J'avais un énorme manque d'inspiration et je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet de l'histoire puis j'ai délaissé cette fiction par manque de volonté.

Je suis de nouveau d'attaque à reprendre la suite de cette fic (je sais je n'ai écrit qu'une petite préface -_-'). Et c'est avec un court chapitre que je reprends l'écriture.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis (positif ou négatif).

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je me souviendrai toujours de cette journée là…

L'automne s'était installé dans Londres couvrant ainsi les ruelles d'un tapis de feuilles orangées. Et la pluie ne manquait pas au rendez-vous, comme en témoignait le défilé des parapluies fuyant les averses à toute allure. La saison des rhumes et des angines battait son plein au profit des médecins. Moi-même j'étais submergé par ces vagues incessantes de malades qui inondaient mon cabinet.

_Chaque patient avait sa propre étiquette sociale : je pouvais croiser des religieux fanatiques diffamant ma profession comme envoyé de Satan (je ne me lasserai jamais de ces discours). Puis il y'avait leurs confères pasteurs et curés qui vous ressortez le même discours en plus « light ». A la différence des fanatiques, ils feignaient d'accepter mes soins avec réticence. Je rencontrais leurs alliés, la noblesse qui semblait porter un intérêt particulier pour ma profession, cherchant elle-même à montrer son savoir à travers mes diagnostiques. Puis il me restait le peuple, où persistaient quelques différences sociales parmi eux. Certains étaient fières de montrer qu'ils pouvaient se payer des consultations (le plus souvent des commerçants, des ouvriers ou de futurs bourgeois montant l'échelle social), d'autres venaient la tête baissée avec toujours le quart de la somme demandée. Je faisais quelques consultations gratuites surtout pour les personnes âgées qui me prenaient en pitié. Mon métier retranscrit très bien les inégalités sociales de ce monde en pleine « évolution », surtout en ces périodes fastidieuses où la météo est impitoyable. Au printemps et en été je recevais toujours les mêmes têtes. Le peuple préférait s'acharner au travail, ignorant les inconvénients de la vie quotidienne. Je les revoyais en automne ou en hiver se plaignant de douleurs au bras, aux jambes ou des allergies qui se sont compliquées à cause de leur négligence volontaire. Ils ne venaient qu'une fois par an, lorsque la maladie gagnait sur eux : le froid abattait leur volonté de résister à leur mal tortueux. Puis on remettait le rendez-vous à l'année prochaine en espérant qu'ils restent en vie._

_Je dressais aussi une étiquette psychologique (comme dirais mon ami Sherlock Holmes), j'aimais étudier les gens, leurs pensées, leurs comportements. Un exercice qui me permettait de me perfectionner lors des enquêtes réalisées avec Sherlock. D'ailleurs lui-même assistait parfois à mes consultations. Tapis dans un coin de la pièce il épiait ces nouvelles proies et griffonnait sur un carnet de notes toutes les caractéristiques de mes patients. Puis il sortait de nulle part, son bout de papier en main. On pouvait y lire noir sur blanc la vie quotidienne de mes patients. Je glissais quelques questions de routine pour vérifier la fiabilité de ce tour surnaturel. Il s'avérait que chaque mot n'était pas là par hasard. Holmes avait les sens du détail dans la peau : s'était encré lui. Et à chaque fois, j'étais subjugué par son sens de la déduction. Il m'arrivait même parfois de trembler d'hésitation en posant une question, tellement il était sublime. Ce bout de papier était aussi une correction pour moi, vérifiant ma propre analyse. Ce petit exercice ne durait à peine une minute : le patient rentrait, s'installait, et Holmes débarquait avec une vulgaire biographie._

_Avant de se présenter à mes consultations Holmes se faisait une teinture blonde à l'eau oxygéné. Des mèches châtaines apparaissaient au contact de ses cheveux noirs de jet. Il désépaississait ses sourcils devenus blonds. Il portait des lentilles de contacts verts et s'entichait d'une moustache blonde remontant aux commissures de ses lèvres. Il traînait sur lui une odeur de tabac : c'était mon apprenti Terrence Jefferson aux yeux des patients. Toujours vêtu d'une blouse blanche, une posture légèrement cambré avec une gestuelle aussi maniérée que maladroite. Holmes aimait se prêter à cette comédie, à jouer un personnage : il était un masque dévoilant celui des autres._

Ce jour là Holmes m'avait rejoint en début d'après-midi, fidèle au poste répétant son numéro en boucle. D'humeur joviale, il faisait même la conversation aux patients. Il était près de six heures du soir : le jour brumeux s'assombrissait petit à petit jouant sur les nuances obscures pour laisser place à la nuit noire étincelante. Je n'avais qu'une envie : boire une tasse de thé confortablement assis sur mon fauteuil devant la cheminée écoutant silencieusement mon compère jouer du violon : une soirée parfaite. Il restait encore une dizaine de patients dans la salle d'attente, je soupirais m'affaissant au travail machinalement, sans prêter attention aux sujets. Je me projetais dans ma future soirée. J'accueillis le patient suivant, je l'auscultais répétant les mêmes gestes et les mêmes questions comme un comédien lors des sa millième représentation. Je finissais d'écrire l'ordonnance lorsque je remarquai qu'il manquait un comédien sur la scène : Sherlock Holmes alias Terrence Jefferson. Mon assistant n'était pas venu me rapporter la fiche d'identité de mon patient, je jetai un regard au fond de la pièce, Holmes avait disparu de la pièce. Il a surement du s'absenter pour faire une pause je présume.

Je prêtai enfin attention au malade assis en face de moi. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ôter son manteau et se mettre à son aise : il était vêtu d'u manteau ample trempé en cuire noir, les mains dans les poches, il ne bougeait pas. Ces cheveux châtains encore humides redescendaient négligemment sur son front. Mon regard se posa sur ses yeux noirs me perçaient au plus profond de mes entrailles. Mon introspection se stoppa net, je préférai baisser lâchement mes yeux sur l'ordonnance pour y voir plus clair.

"

21 Baker Street, Londres

13 Novembre 1876.

Mr. Nobody,

Léger rhume, évitez de vous exposer au froid (vent frais), couvrez vous bien. Si vos maux empirent (fièvre, toux aigüe), prenez deux à trois jours de repos, mettez un gant d'eau froide sur le front, prenez du miel contre la toux et n'hésitez pas à recracher les glaires coincés dans votre gorge. En cas de persistance de vos maux , revenez me revoir.

John Watson "

J'avais noté qu'il s'appelait « Nobody » _Personne,_ je ne faisais tellement pas attention à lui que j'ai écrit mécaniquement et bêtement tout ce qu'il me disait. Il aurait pu me raconter qu'il se prénommait Clara, je l'aurais marqué aussi. Cet homme qui prenait le soin de me cacher sa véritable identité venait me consulter pour un « léger rhume ». Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter, de plus Holmes s'était absenté, me privant d'informations qui auraient pu me rassurer sur l'identité de cet homme ou au contraire m'alerter. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il devait sortir d'un milieu aisé pour porter un manteau pareil mais l'absence de chapeau ou de parapluie me disait le contraire. Il paraissant également asocial avec son regard sinistre et sa stature immobile. Lorsque je relevai la tête, ce n'est pas le regard térébrant de cet inconnu que je croisai mais la bouche de son revolver pointer en direction de mon front.


End file.
